


A Chat Over Cookies

by MelHuney



Series: Team Disaster Bi [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelHuney/pseuds/MelHuney
Summary: Adrien tells his closest friends about his new male celebrity crush(Crack)





	A Chat Over Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm late to pride month but pshhhh

"So what is it Agreste?" Alya recorded the nervous model with her phone, the red circle in the corner visible to her. "What's so important that we had to meet in Marinette's bedroom for?"

Adrien looked off to the left, staring at Marinette's computer and wall where tape marks have been left. "Weeeeelllllll...." He started, looking back to his three friends on the chaise. "I uh-" He fumbled with his words before hunching his shoulders.

"Adrien, bro, you good?" Nino looked up to where his friend was standing, concern etching his face. "I just came for the cookies but is everything alright Adrien?"

"...No i'm just nervous.."

Marinette smiled softly. "If you're not ready, you don't have to tell us anything. W-W-We can just eat some cookies and hang out a-at the park!"

Adrien smiled back. "Thanks Marinette. But I got this." He took a couple of deep breathes, ignoring the way Alya's phone focused on him.

"I'm bi."

Silence filled the air before Alya started hollering. "Don't worry Agreste! We'll be here to support you, always!"

"Yeah bro, I get it, coming out is hard dude."

Adrien beamed, teared threatening to spill from his eyes, "Y-you guys..."

Marinette's pretty sure her life is over. She sat there, slowly coming to the realization. She felt Alya's sympathetic look and it filled her with dread.

_Adrien is bi._

_He likes boys._

_H-He probably has a male crush..._

"W-W-Who-... M-May I ask if there's someone you like?..."

Adrien blushed. _Of course he likes someone... _Marinette thought sadly. She looked down into her water, wondering when the tears will start falling.

Adrien cleared his throat, averting attention on him. "I-It's more of a celebrity crush actually."

"Oooooooo sunshine, spill, now."

Nino arched his eyebrow, "Celebrity crush? I thought that was Ladybug? Weren't you all mushy for her like, three days ago?"

Marinette choked on her water, bending over her chaise with Alya and Nino staring at him with wide eyes. "Y-YOU LIKE L-L-LADYBUG?"

Adrien's face turned a darker shade of red, "Yeah, I have two celebrity crushes."

Alya sat up and used her fingers to zoom in on Adrien while her boyfriend took a sip of Alya's coffee. "Who is the second?"

A couple of seconds passed before Adrien spoke in a tiny voice. "Carapace.."

Nino spat out the coffee.

"NINO I PAID FOR THAT!"

Nino want bent over hacking and coughing. After a minute, he finally stopped. Nino resorted to look at the floor near Marinette's legs.

"W-Why Carapace? And what if he has a girlfriend? Y-Y-Y-You barely ever met him!" Nino looked up at his best friend, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"Well there are too many to name but here goes nothing. One, I like his sense of humor. Two, he seems really cool. Three, Carapace looks... Attractive." He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "I've seen a lot of your interviews with Carapace Alya, It's obviously a celebrity crush but--"

Nino went back to coughing up his lungs. Marinette looked down and had her face in the palm of her left hand. Alya looked like she's about to burst out laughing. Adrien scanned the room and was confused by everyone's reaction.

"Is there something wrong?"

Marinette mumbled something into her hand and shook her head slightly. Alya stopped trying to keep her mouth shut and straight out _cried_ from laughter.

The trapdoor opened and Adrien turned around to see Marinette's mother.

"Hey guys I've brou--- What's going on here?"

Sabine stared at her daughter who seemed to be mumbling something along _too early for this_ to Nino sitting on the far left of the chaise, face scarlet red.

"Alya, Adrien, what did you do here?"

Adrien shrugged and genuinely looked concerned for his friends-- mixed reactions...

"M-Ms. Cheng you can drop off the cookies here."

"Oh sure Adrien! And call me Sabine. You kids have fun okay!" Sabine sunk back down and closed the trapdoor.

Adrien stared at the cookies and held the platter in front of his friends. Alya looked up and stopped holding her stomach. "AHA-aHAHhha-- Please give me a cookie I need it badly Agreste. The cookies will keep me sane."

Marinette looked up and took a chocolate chip cookie. "Nino, you want one?"

Nino sprung back up and sat rigged on the chaise. "What? Cookies? Y-Y-Yeah s-sure!" He reached out to grab a cookie as well and started slowly nibbling on it. His eyes lit up afterwards, "Wow! Somehow these cookies are even better than last weeks!"

Marinette puffed up her chest, "Only the best from my parent's bakery!"

Adrien stared at his friends enjoying the cookies and looked down at the platter he was holding.

"Hey guys?.."

Alya smirked and shook her head amusingly, "What is it now?"

"Do you think Carapace would be friends with me if I gave him cookies?"

The sound of Nino choking on crumbs rang out again.


End file.
